The present invention relates to an auxiliary nosepiece for eyeglasses. In the prior art, accessories designed to be attached to eyeglasses at the location of the existing nosepiece are known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,029 to Roth teaches an attachment for spectacles attached at the nosepiece location thereof allowing adjustment of the relative heights of a pair of eyeglasses and an auxiliary frame. However, Roth does not teach structure designed to allow supporting of eyeglasses upside down.
Furthermore, devices associated with eyeglass frames designed to allow pivoting of lenses with respect to the frame are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,252,747 to Robins and 4,740,069 to Baum teach this concept. However, again, these patents fail to teach an auxiliary nosepiece designed to allow support of eyeglasses upside down.